R2-D2
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = R2-D2 | model = R2-series Astromech Droid | kleur = Wit, blauw | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | eigenaar= Royal House of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Raymus Antilles, Owen Lars, Luke Skywalker, Jabba the Hutt | hoogte = 0,96 meter | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | uitrusting = | taken = | affiliatie=Naboo, Rebel Alliance | era = }} R2-D2 (Artoo Detoo) was een Astromech Droid met een mannelijke programmatie die een belangrijke rol speelde in verschillende gebeurtenissen tussen 19 BBY en 4 ABY. Bijna alle activiteiten van de trouwe metgezel van C-3PO speelden zich af rond het leven van de Skywalker familie. Artoo was een uitstekende mechanicien en kon als de beste communiceren met computerapparatuur. Biografie Naboo Blokkade (32 BBY) R2-D2 was een Astromech Droid gebouwd door Industrial Automaton. Het jaar waarin hij werd gemaakt is niet geweten. In 32 BBY liet de blauwwite R2-D2 voor het eerst van zich horen. Als één van de droids in het Royal Starship redde hij het leven van Queen Amidala en de groep die probeerde van Naboo te ontsnappen na de blokkade van de Trade Federation. Artoo slaagde erin om het schip te herstellen nadat het zware schade had geleden. Daardoor moest er alsnog een tussenlanding worden gemaakt op Tatooine. R2-D2 was eigendom van de Royal Engineers van Naboo en op aanvraag van Amidala stelde Captain Panaka Artoo aan de groep voor. thumb|left|200px|Panaka stelt R2 voor Op Tatooine nam Qui-Gon Jinn de nutiige droid mee naar Mos Espa om reserveonderdelen voor het schip te zoeken. Daar maakte Artoo kennis met Anakin Skywalker en met C-3PO, de Protocol Droid die Anakin zelf had gemaakt. Met de grote Protocol Droid was er meteen een soort van automatische samenwerking die tot stand kwam tijdens het opknappen van Anakin’s Podracer. Samen met Threepio beleefde hij de Boonta Eve Challenge mee van op de eerste rij als supporter van Anakin. Na de race reisde Artoo gewoon verder met Amidala en nam hij afscheid van C-3PO. Als co-piloot van Anakin in zijn N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter hield Artoo mee om het Droid Control Ship op te blazen. Anakin & Padmé (22 BBY) In het decennium dat volgde op de Battle of Naboo bleef R2-D2 in dienst van Naboo en Queen Amidala. Hij fungeerde als haar co-piloot toen ze incognito landde op Coruscant in 22 BBY toen een aanslag werd gepleegd op Amidala’s leven. Artoo was meer dan een gewone Astromech want hij werd ingeschakeld om Amidala ’s nachts te bewaken. Artoo was oplettend maar hij kon de Kouhuns niet ontdekken die Padmé wilden doden. Anakin kwam echter op tijd om haar te redden. Nadat de Bounty Hunter die Amidala wou vermoorden werd opgepakt, vergezelde Artoo Anakin en Padmé naar Naboo om te vluchten van alle activiteiten op Coruscant. Artoo werd daarna meegenomen naar Tatooine waar Anakin wou weten wat er aan de hand was met zijn moeder. R2-D2 bleef aan boord van Amidala”s schip toen Anakin en Padmé C-3PO ontmoetten na tien jaar. Toen hij het schip verliet werd Shmi Skywalker begraven en had hij een noodoproep gekregen van Obi-Wan Kenobi van op Geonosis. Die boodschap moest zo snel mogelijk worden doorgestuurd naar Coruscant. Even later werd Artoo herenigd met C-3PO die door Owen Lars aan Anakin was geschonken. Op Geonosis beleefden de twee droids het eerste van een ellenlange reeks avonturen. In de Droid Factory redde Artoo het leven van Padmé dankzij zijn ‘booster rockets’ maar werd Threepio ingelijft als Battle Droids. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis kwam Artoo zijn nieuwe vriend ter hulp en kon hem weer in elkaar steken. Artoo en Threepio waren kort daarna getuigen van het geheime huwelijk tussen Padmé en Anakin. Clone Wars (22 BBY – 19 BBY) Tijdens de Clone Wars spendeerde Artoo meer en meer tijd met C-3PO die nu ook in dienst was van Padmé. Eén van Artoo’s belevenissen speelde zich af op Ilum waar hij samen met Yoda en Padmé hielp om twee Jedi te bevrijden. Op het einde van de Clone Wars schonk Padmé Artoo cadeau aan Anakin die hem kon gebruiken voor zijn Jedi Interceptor. Ondertussen was R2-D2 al veel meer geworden voor Padmé en Anakin dan een droid. R2 was een echte vriend en zeker voor C-3PO. In de Battle of Coruscant speelde Artoo een hoofdrol door mee te helpen om Supreme Chancellor Palpatine te bevrijden. Hij toonde hoe een Astromech droid zelfs een paar B2 Super Battle Droid kon vernietigen. Toen Artoo voor het eerst opnieuw werd gevraagd om Anakin of Padmé bij te staan voelde de droid dat er iets aan de hand was met Anakin. Hij vloog mee naar Mustafar waar hij wachtte bij de Jedi Interceptor terwijl Anakin de CIS Council een kopje kleiner maakte. Artoo en Threepio stonden machteloos toen Anakin Padmé wurgde. Ze brachten Padmé aan boord van het Naboo Skiff. Op Polis Massa overleed Amidala nadat ze het leven had geschonken aan een tweeling. Artoo Detoo werd ingelijfd door Senator Bail Organa van Alderaan die de waarde van droids wist te waarderen. Om het uitlekken van geheimen te voorkomen liet hij de nieuwe meester van Artoo en Threepio, Raymus Antilles een Memory Wipe toe te passen op de Protocol Droid. Artoo ontsnapte daaraan omdat Organa vermoedde dat Artoo niet meteen het communicatieve type was en omdat hij best begreep wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Rise of the Empire (19 BBY – 0 BBY) thumb|right|200px|R2-D2 en C-3PO op Tyne’s Horky Na de Clone Wars bleef Artoo in dienst van het Royal House of Alderaan. Een tijdlang werden de droids echter gescheiden van Antilles en beleefden ze andere avonturen. Zo hielp Artoo om mee de Trigon One te vernietigen van Sise Fromm, hielp hij mee om Tammuz-An te bevrijden en hielp hij Mungo Boabab om de Great Heep te verslaan en om de legendarische Roon Stones te vinden. Rebel Alliance held (0 BBY) thumb|left|200px|R2-D2 ontvangt de plannen Uiteindelijk kwam R2-D2 toch weer in dienst van Raymus Antilles. Aan boord van de Tantive IV leerde hij ook Princess Leia Organa kennen. In 0 BBY kwam Leia in bezit van de plannen van de Death Star I. Artoo kreeg de opdracht om op Tatooine de Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi op te zoeken en hem die plannen te overhandigen. Zonder dat die de bedoeling was, volgde C-3PO Artoo naar Tatooine waar R2-D2 al eens vele jaren eerder tweemaal was geweest. Op Tatooine werden beide droids gevangengenomen door Jawas. Daarna kwam Artoo in bezit van de jonge Luke Skywalker. Mogelijk wist Artoo dat Luke de zoon was van Anakin maar in elk geval wou hij kost wat kost zijn missie voortzetten. Toen Luke op een deel van de boodschap van Leia stuitte, vroeg Luke om de Restraining Bolt af te nemen zodat hij alles zou kunnen afspelen. R2-D2 ging er echter op z’n eentje vandoor op zoek naar Kenobi. ’s Morgens ontdekte Luke Artoo in de Jundland Wastes. Na een onzachte ontmoeting met de Tusken Raiders ontmoette R2-D2 Obi-Wan Kenobi die blijkbaar de Astromech Droid niet meer herinnerde. Nadat R2-D2 de hele boodschap aan Kenobi had laten zien, reisde R2 mee naar Alderaan. De Stormtroopers waren koortsachtig op zoek naar R2-D2 en nadat de Millennium Falcon was opgeslokt door de Death Star I bevond de droid zich in het hol van de leeuw. Aan boord van de enorme basis bewees Artoo alweer zijn nut. Terwijl Luke Skywalker en zijn nieuwe vrienden zich in een Trash Compactor bevonden, kon Artoo net op tijd de muren stilleggen. Zijn grootste triomf zou Artoo behalen aan boord van Luke’s T-65 X-Wing Starfighter. Net zoals aan de zijde van zijn vader tweeendertig jaar eerder, hielp Artoo om een Skywalker een held te worden. Toen Luke de Death Star I opblies, was Artoo al even buiten strijd maar tijdens de ceremonie was de Astromech Droid er weer helemaal bovenop. Avontuur te Dagobah thumb|left|200px|R2-D2 op Dagoabh In 3 ABY bevond Artoo zich met Luke en de andere Heroes of Yavin op Hoth. Net voor de Battle of Hoth nam hij afscheid van zijn beste vriend Threepio om te fungeren als co-piloot in Luke’s X-Wing. Luke ging echter niet de Rebel Alliance achterna maar zette koers naar een onbekende planeet genaamd Dagobah. Net als zijn ouders jaren daarvoor beschouwde Luke Artoo al lang niet meer als een ding maar als één van zijn beste vrienden. Op Dagobah werd Artoo bijna opgeslokt door een Dragonsnake en was de droid de enige getuige van Luke’s training door Yoda. Het leek erop alsof Artoo Yoda niet meer herkende toen de Jedi Master zich voordeed als een primitieve bewoner van de planeet. Mogelijk realiseerde Artoo zich later pas dat dit rare wezen dus toch Yoda was. Artoo was niet ontevreden toen Luke vertrok op Dagobah om zijn vrienden te gaan helpen die hij in gevaar had gezien. Op Cloud City zag Artoo hoe Threepio in stukken op de rug Chewbacca was gebonden. Na de ontsnapping van op Cloud City herstelde Artoo niet alleen zijn kompaan, hij zorgde er ook voor dat de Hyperdrive van de Millennium Falcon weer hersteld was zodat Luke en Leia konden ontsnappen aan Darth Vader. Battle of Endor thumb|right|200px|R2-D2 werd beschadigd op Endor Een jaar later schonk Luke Artoo tijdelijk aan Jabba the Hutt. Dit maakte echter deel uit van Luke’s plan om Han Solo te redden. Artoo deed dienst op de Khetanna als ober maar begaf zich op een cruciaal moment naar het dek waar hij plotseling Luke’s Lightsaber afvuurde waardoor de Battle of Carkoon losbrak. Artoo was nogmaals een held nadat hij Leia's ketting doorzaagde en C-3PO bevrijdde van Salacious B. Crumb. Artoo was net als Threepio een lid van het Endor Strike Team dat de Shield Generator moest uitschakelen zodoende dat de Death Star II kon worden uitgeschakeld. Alhoewel Artoo had gezegd ‘that it was pretty Endorhere]]’ werden de helden als amateurs in een valstrik gelokt door de Ewoks. Luke Force krachten konden hen echter weer bevrijden en de Ewoks bekeken Artoo als een bijzonder persoon. Vooral met Wicket W. Warrick leek het best te klikken. Tijdens de Battle of Endor werd Artoo beschadigd toen hij probeerde om de deur van de bunker te openen die moest worden opgeblazen om de Shield Generator te vernietigen. Nadat het gevecht was afgelopen en werd gewonnen, herstelde men Artoo en kon hij samen met Threepio en zijn andere vrienden deelnemen aan het feestgebeuren op Endor. Accessoires Als Astromech Droid bezat R2-D2 een hele reeks accesoires van grijparmen en werktuigen. *Booster Rockets *Cable gun *Oil injector *Claw arm *Fusion welder *Holoprojector *Periscope *Electric pike *Propeller *Hidden lightsaber compartment with ejector *Fire Extinguisher *Small Saw *Crashmat *Submarine Mode *Computer Interface Arm *Charge Arm *Life-form Scanner *Smoke Screen *Polarity sink Achter de schermen *De Britse acteur Kenny Baker zat in R2-D2 wanneer het geen model was. *R2-D2 redt in elke film minstens éénmaal het leven van één van de helden. *George Lucas zei tegen Rob Coleman dat R2-D2 het leven van de Skywalkers vertelt in 104 ABY aan een ‘keeper of the Whills. Dit staat vermeld in The Making of Revenge of the Sith. Alhoewel dit afkomstig is van Lucas wordt dit (nog) niet als echte canon aanvaard. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *R2-D2 in de Databank *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Astromech Droids category:Rebel Alliance category:Royal House of Naboo category:Royal House of Alderaan category:Rebel Alliance